


情书

by swimpool



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimpool/pseuds/swimpool





	情书

1.

士发现海东时，他正哼哧哼哧地缩在他座位下边做那档事。

士是回来取落下来的教案的。下课前他让海东去他办公室拿作业——他教国文，而海东大树的作文需要很大的修改。作文题是《我的校园生活》，为教务处上下商量三小时后敲定的结果。不是什么好题，想必学生也没什么兴趣写。士向教务处那边说过几回，都被打回来，自此作罢。

就是海东的这篇作文，让士伤透脑筋。在这篇文章里他的名字出现了二十五次，并且每一次都是“阿士”。不是门矢士，不是门矢老师，而是“阿士”。此外，还有一个更大的问题：海东的这篇作文被批了满分，因此要张贴出来，供全校观瞻。

海东不算听话的学生，上课时候喜欢睡觉，爱撑着头发呆，有时也在桌洞里摊本小说或漫画，正大光明地开小差。作业也都是兴起就交，没兴趣就抄，古文翻译得东倒西歪，用词习惯一变再变，显然是多份作业剪贴拼接的成果。士同他说了几次，无多大成效，也就任他终日摸鱼。

可这次作业不同。《我的校园生活》，枯燥单调，几乎扼杀了一切文学生长的余地。唯独海东的文章写得漂亮，调度合理。更难得的是况味干净，读起来只觉得清晰透明，同本人懒散混账的做派并不相符。

不过，懒散混账这描述主观意识过强，于教师来说是失职了。撇开那家伙给他造成的万千麻烦，且不论文采，光他对国文难得展现的热情，便应当受奖赏。何况文章确实写得漂亮，在一片胡扯的流水账和虚张声势的抒情中显得格外亮眼。读完士便一阵施施然，抬手便给了满分。

教务处统计收集满分作文，统来统去只有这一篇。文章是一定要贴的，但名字也是一定要改的。“つかさ”三个音，短促又亲昵，重岩叠嶂地盘踞纸上，像要把一切权威都阻挡在外。士只好叫海东去他办公室，同他商量改作文的事情。

海东态度说不上坚决，但也没什么妥协的意思。士同海东谈了十五分钟，话没谈拢，先起了一肚子火，便先把作文还了回去，让他再考虑。薄薄的备课本和作文本叠在一起，手感相似，不留神便把教案和作文一同给了海东。

他折回去找海东。值日生把教室打扫完，也背包回去了。士的皮鞋越过教室门，未曾想到会见到海东在座位下自慰。他当然吓一跳，而海东抬头望他，眼泪流了一脸，桌洞里的文具也零零落落地掉了出来，摔了海东一身。

2.

门矢士越过他一塌糊涂的身体，拿袖子揩了他眼泪。西装袖子硬而挺括，把苍白的肌肤擦得发红。

海东湿得一塌糊涂。门矢士想问他是因为什么如此动情——总之不会因为是因为哪个学校里的女孩子或者是小黄书上的大胸姐姐。海东大树如此异常，让门矢老师有理由相信他的一举一动都脱俗——难听点说是奇怪。可奇怪这词太敷衍，士不喜欢，何况他也不认同所谓普通和正常。他不会愿意把这个词安到海东头上的，即使他认为没有比这个小孩更异常的人了。

抽屉里乱七八糟地塞了一堆东西。镭射的包装纸包裹着的水果硬糖闪着斑斓的色彩，不知从哪里捡来的树枝和树叶填充着空间，小半截粉笔横陈在海东小腹上，安安稳稳地躺在那里。

士捡起那支粉笔，仔细端详。紫粉色的粉末洒在海东的制服上，把白色的衬衫蹭得一片模糊。士不需要多费力就能清晰回忆起这是他送给海东的东西——准确说是扔给他的。丢粉笔来唤起学生的注意这事实在说不上优雅，可海东大树整天在他的抽屉里旁若无人地鼓捣，难免引发声响。那天士正讲到他最喜欢的陀思妥耶夫斯基，海东仍然目光涣散地缩在座位上，士便非常不冷静地丢了一枚粉笔过去——恰好是他最喜欢的品红色。

门矢老师偶尔穿粉红色的衬衫，用粉红色的水笔批作业，在海东大树的作文上留下二十五朵粉红色的玫瑰[注]，并且留下一段矜持的评语。仅仅想到这里，海东便一阵颤抖。

“任何一个体面的男人都该拜倒在一个女人裙下”。海东仰头看他，手上仍握着那根湿漉漉的阴茎，谆谆教诲着他的老师。

“是至少。至少在一个女人裙下。不过你也不是女人。”门矢士三言两语破坏了也许并不存在的，海东的旖旎幻想，语气轻巧地像要戳一个彩虹似的肥皂泡。海东笑起来，背部牵动全身，连带着桌椅也都战战兢兢起来，那枚五彩斑斓的硬糖也掉在地上，像彩虹碎在地上。

“你说的每句话我都记得。”

他恨门矢士。如果可以的话他真想把这句话写在作文开头，可有人教导他写作不能取巧，不能直接用“爱”“恨”“喜欢”“知道”。所以他把这句话涂黑，黑色水笔把纸划破，很快这张只写了寥寥数行的纸也被撕碎，粉末般被握在手心，洒进桌洞里。

“阿士喜欢粉红色。明明是男老师，却喜欢穿粉红色。喜欢用粉色的粉笔在黑板上写板书。阿士的字写得还算好看，而且很大，显得很自大，和本人如出一辙的自大。阿士喜欢和学生聊天，他说不讨厌夏目漱石和川端康成，冈仓天心和谷崎润一郎也还行。但是他一定最喜欢陀思妥耶夫斯基，因为每次说起那个老头的句子，他整个人都是品红色的。是最鲜艳，没有一丝杂色的品红色。我眼中的阿士是品红色的。”

士今天没穿品红的衬衫，因而让海东一阵失望。他自认为不算变态，对刻意邀请老师欣赏自己自慰景致的行径不大赞同。而且也不是脱衣舞女。也许是太震惊了。窗外有风飘进来，吹得他的性器顶端冰凉。也许是太因为震惊了。他自觉已经失去了判断事物的能力，在阿士踏进教室的后一秒。在阿士识别出他破碎之前，他就已经整个人碎掉了。

“你什么都知道。”

阿士的口气听上去有些生气，是他惯常会有的那种漫不经心的，不把人和事放在心上的，轻飘飘的生气。

“不，我什么都不知道。”

海东眨眨眼睛，又有泪水从鼻尖滑落，清澈透明。

3.

阿士好像什么都会，而且什么都关心，同时什么也不在乎。

阿士把他的腿小心地掰开，解开皮带扣褪下内裤，把性器也送进他身体里。

在那之前，士在那根主人无暇顾及的阴茎上，落下非常轻柔的一个吻。

陀思妥耶夫斯基说，我恨你，同时我也迷恋你，但那不意味着爱情。他还说爱和恨只隔了很短的距离，从恨踏进爱，又从爱坠入恨，只要很短的时间。

他只感觉到阿士握着他的手，像教他操作什么仪器一样，重新撸动起来。涨得通红的性器射过以后就软了下来，无精打采地垂着头，但很快又在阿士的手心里充血，膨胀，随时准备让海东精疲力尽。士什么都会，而且什么都关心，可是也什么都不在乎。他们在实验室做实验，有人不小心把钠丢进了水池里，士马上拉人离开。士也钻过实验室的通风口，取下了沾满灰尘的滤网，一边帮忙一边抱怨，这种事情你们自己做，或者叫理科老师来做就好，为什么要我来。

做这件事时士趴在地上，屁股翘起来，修长的双腿陈列在大理石地板上，像放在玻璃橱柜里的美术品。就是这个时候，海东明白士为什么喜欢陀思妥耶夫斯基了。我恨你，但同时我也迷恋你。迷恋像毒药，像培养皿上迅速扩散的霉菌，斑斓的蓝绿色一片。凑近就能闻到它潮湿阴暗，和下水道一样的味道。海东手上一管蛋清变成紫色，士从地上站起来，拍拍身上的灰，一眼也没看他。从爱坠入恨，咫尺之间。

他多希望士倒在他脚下，匍匐在他脚边仰慕他宠爱他。可事实是，士甚至不肯正眼敲他。

士的脸凑近他，然后又缓缓离开，随着抽动的规律在他眼前晃悠。士张了张嘴，可能是想问他被自己插进来的感觉，是不是和梦里一样。是个人都知道这话实在自大得恶心，于是士及时闭嘴。吐息缠绕在海东的鼻尖。香水味和白咖啡的味道混在一起，浓郁得让海东作呕。办公室里的速溶咖啡每周一患，海东去送作业时见到过。这周是白咖啡，泛着丰盈的浅棕色泡沫。士的尺寸让他感到不适应，或者干脆他对被士肏的这件事，本来就很反胃。

海东湿得一塌糊涂。士才将将抚上他的脸，他便很快射了一次，把腥膻的精液射在士浅蓝色的衬衫上。这是很常见的事，在一场性爱，或者说是介于老师和学生之间的性爱中，用精液把衬衫打湿不是件稀奇的事。海东听见士的叹息，一时间竟想道歉。

海东嘴唇开合，而士在他吐出第一个音节前就阻止了他。修长的指尖按在薄薄的嘴唇上，指腹触感粗糙而又温暖，而海东便忍不住舔了上去。粉笔的粉末，批作业时蹭上的铅灰和一些墨水，海东猜测这是附着在士指尖上的东西。士把指头从他嘴里拔出来，海东则适时咬破了他们。配合得非常好，根本不像第一次，但他或许没兴趣了解海东过去的性经验。士如是想到，又把指头插进海东嘴里，而后者的嘴唇像花一样被他指尖溢出的血珠浇灌开了。

他为什么看上去总是那么寂寞呢，士想。他把海东的大腿分开，不可避免地对这件事情感到一丝愉悦。下午六点，黄昏打在课桌上，整个教室像被困在了1980年或者更早的泛黄老照片里。一切关系都像泡在蜜里，滴滴答答，粘稠得撇不清楚。他最讨厌也最喜欢的学生在他面前硬了，于是老师轻轻掰开年轻学生瘦弱的大腿。海东的裤子早就被士脱下来了，他感受着海东精瘦的大腿，纤细的小腿，乃至轻巧得仿佛骨瓷制作的骨架。士忍不住在他大腿根部掐了一把。非常好的触感。是十七岁的触感。

肠液从小穴里渗出来，而海东整个下半身在风中裸露，看上去非常冷。这样会着凉，于是士把阴茎送进去。起初非常不顺利。因为海东抖得太厉害，士甚至想要发火。他把指尖扬起来，海东便像动物园里被投喂的孔雀一样伸长了脖子，伸出舌头去够他。就在这个时候，士准确地插进去了，而海东喉间涌出了呜咽，好像飞在半空中的鸟，被猎人一枪打了下来。天鹅一样的脖颈曲线，流畅，细腻，并且带着宿命般的悲怆。

然后就是缓慢的抽动，逐渐加快，直至发出淫靡的交合声。这过程最需要耐心，而士难得好脾气地配合起海东的呜咽和颤抖，近乎于冷静地寻找前列腺的位置。这和调试程序，批改作业，教会一个成语，或者是创造一套理论没有什么不同。都是无意间引发灵感或激情，接着在机械的调试中找到最优解。海东非常用力地勒住士的肋骨，让士怀疑他们结束这场做爱后，他需要立刻去医院拍个x光片。

士必须承认，这件事情足够有趣。海东的呜咽非常动听，叫他又联想起一些电影或绘画里的场景。这种桥段也许常常会出现在为了使人解决欲望而贩卖的色情影片里，而影片的主角往往风情万种，年轻又放荡。评论自己的学生放荡并不是一个教师该做的事，可当他将心得如实告诉海东时，只能让海东更动情。人人都责骂放荡，可人人都过着放荡的生活，只是人人都偷偷摸摸。海东知道士又想起什么文学或其他此时不该想起的东西，于是他又撕咬开士的伤口。他想让士想着自己，而暂时或永远放下文学和苦难。

他的腰被士拦腰抱住。士把手指猛得收回来，果然被海东咬下一小块皮肉。他把海东翻面，更加用力地肏他的后面。

阿士什么都知道，他当然知道海东爱他，也知道自己不爱任何人和事。阿士爱一切苦难，但不能爱任何人。

海东希望士恨他。对，不能这样写。他趴在地上，勃起的阴茎蹭在地板上时，也跟着想起文学这样不该想起的事。不能说“希望”，也不能说“恨”。士给过他一颗糖，大概是为了考试进步或者别的什么事。包装纸是特殊材质的塑料，五颜六色地闪着光，大家都开开心心地吃完，然后把彩虹扔到垃圾桶里去。只有海东一直留着，把糖和心事塞进他抽屉里，埋在他化成碎片的二十多封未写完的情书里。那颗糖早就发霉了。他趴在门矢士怀里，嘴里泛起发霉一般潮湿的味道。此时此刻，他又累又满足，又腥又粘稠，又幸福又绝望。士最好恨他，或者有些迷恋他，因为容貌或身体，然后如他所爱的陀氏所说，站在两端的分界线上，轻飘飘地在他的情书上，写下赞赏和喜爱的评语。

 

 

 

 

[注]：粉玫瑰的花语是初恋。


End file.
